Les contrastes s'assemblent
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [Stony] - Recueil de fics courtes sur le couple Steve Rogers x Tony Stark. Surtout du fluff, rarement du drame, parfois de l'humour. Amusez vous bien.
1. Le pique-nique

**Note :** Cette première fic du recueil à une suite qui viendra bah...Bientôt mais voilà xD Du coup les deux premiers chapitres de ce recueil sont deux même chapitres qui se suivent ! Mais pas le reste. Le chapitre 3 a rien à voir:p

Ils étaient en couple depuis peu. Entre deux attaques extraterrestres et une guerre civile, ils s'étaient trouvés suffisamment de points communs et avaient perdu trop d'espace personnel. Tony avait beau avoir son propre égo, il l'avait un peu piétiné pour n'être qu'avec Steve.  
Steve qui l'avait accueilli contre lui, corps si fort et vaste à explorer, corps prompt à enlacer.

Leurs rendez-vous s'étaient pour le moment contentés d'être dirigés par Tony. A croire qu'il voulait que leur couple soit parfait, que Steve se sente au mieux, et que donc… Qui dit au mieux, selon Tony, dit posséder de l'argent et le moyen d'aller aux meilleurs endroits. Les plus luxueux, les plus délicieux, les plus prestigieux.

Sauf que Steve était du genre plus humble, du genre à vouloir de la simplicité. Alors que Tony avait voulu lui proposer un nouveau rendez-vous extravagant, il avait vite sauté sur l'occasion pour lui proposer un pique-nique.

\- Un pique-nique ? avait répété Tony, plein d'incompréhension  
\- Un pique-nique, avait affirmé Steve avec un air déterminé.

Alors c'était prévu : ils iraient en pique-nique tous les deux, le lendemain. En espérant qu'entre, il n'y ait pas d'attaques.  
Le lendemain, le monde allait toujours aussi bien – du moins, autant qu'il pouvait se porter -. Il faisait même beau.

Steve était si heureux, qu'il avait même mis un beau costume. Il était prévu que Tony soit occupé avant et qu'ils se rejoindraient, aussi Steve l'attendait-il, sur un banc. Il avait pris des sandwichs qu'il avait fait lui-même, sous le regard amusé de Wanda qui passait par là.

Il espérait que Tony apprécierait ceux-ci, et que tout se passerait pour le mieux.  
Enfin, vers midi, il vit la silhouette brune de son nouveau petit ami arriver, et il s'approcha avec un grand sourire.  
Avant de déchanter. Fronçant les sourcils.

Tony était suivi par une horde de robots – bon, pas tant, mais tout de même quelques robots – qui portaient avec eux des ustensiles

\- Tony ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?  
\- C'est pour notre pique-nique ! déclara Tony, fier de lui : j'ai apporté la table, les chaises, le moyen d'éviter que des fourmis ne viennent se glisser dans nos assiettes, l'argenterie bien sûr, et le meilleur boulanger de New York.

Steve secoua la tête.  
Peut-être que cette fois c'était la fois de trop. Que Tony qui voulait que tout soit parfait au point de se priver des petites contraintes, ça n'allait plus tant.  
Il lâcha, un peu énervé :

\- Non, on n'a pas besoin de tout ça.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Tony légèrement agacé  
\- Parce que, je te remercie d'avoir fait l'effort d'y penser, mais non. Un pique-nique est un pique-nique. Alors tu viens avec moi, et on va profiter tous les deux.

Lui attrapant la main, Steve partit avec, sous l'air neutre des robots que Tony fini par renvoyer malgré tout.  
L'air médusé, il vit Steve installer une nappe bleue à pois, qu'il avait pris sur lui, et s'installer, là, au milieu de l'herbe.

Tony se rappela combien Steve pouvait être vieux jeu, mais… Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Qu'un pique-nique, c'était….Plus simple.  
Etait-ce si mal ?  
S'installant, guettant l'herbe en cas de fourmis, il laissa Steve distribuer les sandwichs. Et bien qu'il fût légèrement interrogateur quant à la qualité de ceux-ci, il ne lâcha aucun pique.  
Pourtant Tony aurait pu.  
Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce bon moment qu'il passait avec Steve. Goûtant aux sandwichs, il jugea ceux-ci bon, et ils purent enfin discuter plus tranquillement.

A la fin, Tony attrapa doucement le bras de Steve

\- Hm…Steve ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ok, tu avais peut-être raison… Les piques niques, c'est simple, c'est bien. C'est tranquille.  
\- Et c'est pas cher.

Tony secoua la tête, l'air amusé.

\- Soit. Tu as gagné, Cap', tu m'as montré que les choses de l'ancien temps et des gens moins riches, sont bien.

Il alla embrasser ses lèvres, avant de sortir quelque chose d'un sac qu'il avait avec lui :

\- C'est l'occasion pour boire ce délicieux Bordeaux.

Steve vit la bouteille de vin. Bien sûr qu'il se doutait que la bouteille devait coûter un bras. Mais il eut un sourire.  
Un peu de richesse, du moment que ça restait simple… Pourquoi pas ?

Quelques instants plus tard, ils trinquaient, et profitèrent du reste de l'après-midi en restant dans le parc. Un rendez-vous simple.  
Exactement comme Steve les adoraient.

Fin


	2. Le pique-nique 2

**Note :** Comme prévu, ce second chapitre est la suite du premier. Mais le prochain chapitre aura strictement rien à voir. Je rappelle que cette fic est de base un recueil xD !

Après l'expérience plutôt satisfaisante du pique-nique, ils avaient des rendez-vous plus diversifiés. Parfois, c'était Tony qui proposait, d'autres fois Steve.  
Mais il y eut le rendez-vous du premier avril.

Il fallait croire que Tony était assez enfantin pour embêter un peu celui qu'il aimait.  
Ce jour-là, Steve ne pensait même pas au jour qu'ils étaient. Il savait juste que Tony avait envie de les amener quelque part, et il avait accepté.  
Il ne pouvait pas dire non, après tout, surtout pas après que le brun l'ait regardé avec un air comme il savait très bien lui en faire. Cet air du type qui insiste, cet air du type qui veut. Cet air auquel Steve ne pouvait pas résister surtout quand il était suivi d'un léger baiser.

Il suivait donc Tony sans savoir où ils allaient.

Avant de découvrir le lieu.  
Un parc de jeu pour enfants. Pas un parc d'attraction, non. Plus ce genre de parc avec des endroits gonflables de partout, avec des bambins criant et courant en hurlant.  
Sauf que là l'endroit était désert – Tony en avait sûrement profité pour réserver l'endroit complet, même s'il savait que Steve n'aimais pas trop quand il faisait ça -.

Steve écarquilla tout de même les yeux, en voyant où ils étaient.

\- …Tony…Pourquoi on est là ?  
\- Tu n'es pas heureux de notre rendez-vous ?  
\- C'est-à-dire que c'est…Particulier.  
\- Allez grand père, on va vérifier si tu peux retourner en enfance !

Quelques instants plus tard, Tony était en train de grimper à un château gonflable, les chaussures jetées au sol.  
Steve resta un instant immobile. Puis, il se rappela de quel jour on était, et il leva les épaules, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de rejoindre Tony.

Qui aurait pu penser que venir là serait un de leur meilleur rendez-vous ? A peine furent-ils pris dans l'idée d'être de vrais enfants, qu'il y eut une bataille dans la piscine à boules, qu'ils firent la course au toboggan, que le trampoline manqua de se casser sous la force de Capitaine America, et qu'au final, ils trouvèrent douillet et reposant, la petite cachette en dessous du château.

Là, collés l'un à côté de l'autre, Tony du reconnaître qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en venant ici.

\- Et dire que je pensais que ma blague te bloquerait plus que ça. J'avais même prévu un vrai rendez-vous, au cas où.  
\- Apparemment tu t'es trompé  
\- Tu es finalement plus un enfant que prévu, grand père.

Ils rirent, et restèrent encore dans les jeux un bon moment, à profiter simplement.

Fin


	3. Expressions datées

**Note :** Je dédicace cette fic à la reine des coquillettes et du dab, Marshellle la grande.  
 **Note 2 :** Fallait que j'écrive sur l'expression « pédaler dans la semoule »

LMAO, Lol, MDR, xD, thug, dab, et autres formules que Steve avait du mal à reconnaître. Et pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour les apprendre. Au moins pour comprendre ce que disait Peter avec Ned, ou ce que Peter lui envoyait parfois par SMS.  
C'était Tony, qui lui traduisait en lui apprenant à chaque fois, chaque expression. Et si Steve avait trouvé le dab un peu amusant « c'est comme un salut militaire ! », le concept même de mourir de rire lui échappait. Comme les smileys. Tony s'amusait à regarder le Capitaine ne rien y comprendre et être totalement largué.  
Mais le moment le plus drôle, fut quand Steve fit :

\- J'ai l'impression de pédaler dans la semoule avec toutes ses expressions…  
\- Pédaler dans la semoule ?  
\- Oui, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Tony hocha la tête, et eut un rire :

\- Tu sais, Steve, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es perdu par le langage de notre fils.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Le tien vient d'une autre époque.

Steve eut un petit sourire. S'avouant un peu coupable. C'était vrai qu'à rester dans la glace pendant des années il fallait s'habituer aux nouvelles époques.

Le blond eut l'occasion de se moquer gentiment de Tony à son tour. Un peu plus tard.  
Quand Peter envoya « blblbl » lorsque Tony lui raconta l'histoire de « pédaler dans la semoule ». Et que Tony ne comprit pas ce que ce « blblbl » signifiait.  
Bien que Steve n'eut aucune idée de ce que c'était non plus.

Fin.


	4. Plonger

**Note :** Fic écrite pendant une soirée où on devait écrire sur des citaitons… J'ai donc écris sur : "La plupart des gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre. En fait, on a surtout besoin d'oxygène !" House (Docteur House)  
 **Note 2 :** Et du coup c'du point de vue de Tony.

C'était sûrement parce qu'il voulait se défiler. Comme si c'était difficile à pratiquer, à admettre et à plonger.  
Plonger était indéniablement compliqué.  
Il fallait retenir sa respiration, savoir faire le bon mouvement, et sauter.  
Sans se noyer, sans faire de crêpe, sans se rater.  
Il fallait calculer l'angle précis, même avec son inconscient.

Et voilà qu'il laissait son esprit se détourner sur sujet réel.

Mais c'était fait exprès. C'était parce que plonger dans ce qu'il lui faisait peur, c'était plus compliqué que prévu.  
Peur ? Il n'avait pas peur. La peur était une chose insensée, et incontrôlable, mais que l'on pouvait arrêter si on l'ignorait. Si on faisait comme si elle n'existait pas.

Voilà qu'il repartait sur un autre sujet.

Son esprit tournait à pleine vitesse, et dans sa tête, ça ne tournait pas rond, mais il ignorait quoi faire.

Retenir sa respiration. Peut-être.  
Sûrement.  
C'était plus facile que de la reprendre, d'ouvrir la bouche et de répondre à ce que Steve venait de dire. Dix fois plus facile.

Savoir faire le bon mouvement, il en était incapable parce que tout ce à quoi son esprit pensait, c'était que plonger de côté pouvait être dangereux et faire peur.  
Il s'emmêlait les pieds dans son propre labyrinthe pour fuir ce que Steve venait de dire.  
Steve venait de parler.  
Et d'habitude, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il pouvait lancer un pique, un sarcasme, s'amuser un petit coup.

Mais là Steve l'avait d'abord regardé avec son air Capitaine America, du genre sérieux, prêt à aller défendre la patrie.  
Et il avait parlé.  
Et maintenant il s'efforça de répéter la même chose :

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Tony, tu as entendu ?

Tony avait envie de lui répondre qu'ici, le vieux dur d'oreille, c'était pas lui. Envie de lui répondre qu'il n'était pas sourd comme Clint, et que d'abord, si le blond n'était pas sûr, si ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, eh bien… Il valait mieux réfléchir.  
Faire tourner sa langue dans sa bouche trois fois avant de parler.  
Mais la seule chose à quoi il pensait, c'était si l'amour était vraiment nécessaire dans leur relation.  
Et comment le sujet était tombé aussi.  
Oh peut-être parce qu'ils étaient toujours trop proches, et que le brun à l'armure, venait de l'embrasser.  
Mais après, Steve avait ouvert la bouche.

Ainsi, le brun en avait oublié de respirer, perdant son oxygène. Retenir sa respiration. Mais ne pas faire la suite, ne pas plonger. La plupart des gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre. En fait, on a surtout besoin d'oxygène.  
C'est ce qui passa dans la tête du brun à cet instant.  
Peut-être parce que de l'oxygène, il commençait à en manquer.

\- Tony, est ce que ça va ?

Et la voix de Steve qui voulait toujours lui parler. Attendant sa réponse, et qui lui posait une question difficile.

\- Oui, j'ai juste oublié de respirer.

Ah. Il avait la prochaine étape. Savoir faire le bon mouvement. Même si le mouvement avait été mauvais à cet instant.  
Il avait l'air bête de dire ça comme ça.

\- Tu disais ?

Faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, au risque de retrouver la phrase qui l'avait percuté.

\- Je disais que je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.  
\- Tu crois, ou tu es sûr ?

Voilà, il se débloquait enfin, et le blond semblait réagir, presque amusé par ce qu'il disait.

\- Ça dépend de toi.

Zut. Il avait du répondant le bougre !  
Est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'amour pour vivre ? Sûrement pas. Cela aurait été idiot.  
Mais Tony était parfois un peu stupide.

\- Je crois que je suis aussi amoureux de toi.

Alors il sauta. Tant pis s'il plongeait mal, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait quelqu'un pour le rattraper. Quelqu'un de blond. Aux muscles saillants, et qui parut soudain plus sûr de lui quant à ses sentiments amoureux, quand il alla rencontrer à nouveau les lèvres de Tony.

Fin.


	5. Le rêve

**Note :** Fic écrite durant une soirée où il fallait écrire sur une citation…. J'ai donc écris sur : _"Tu étais mon nouveau rêve."_ Raiponce, Flynn Rider à Raiponce

Il se tenait là sous ses yeux, vivant, mal en point mais vivant. Si on avait demandé à Steve ce qui avait pu le pousser à falsifier 5 fois ses papiers pour l'armée, ou même à supporter des rayons mortels, il aurait répondu tout un tas de raison.  
Mais parmi celles-ci, il y aurait sûrement eut Bucky.  
Bucky, le sergent à l'air presque décalé, avec son petit air malicieux, qui respectait et adorait Steve, comme celui-ci l'adorait tout autant.

Assez pour venir le sauver, quasiment seul et sans ressource.  
Parce que Bucky était son rêve.

Il se tenait là, sous ses yeux, fier, aux remarques piquantes. Si on avait demandé à Steve ce qu'il pensait du fait d'avoir été décongelé pour atterrir devant ce type qui semblait avoir un égo aussi élevé que son père… Il n'aurait pas été sûr d'être très heureux.  
Seulement, Tony avait quelque chose de différent d'Howard, il avait ce sens du pacifisme étrangement plus élevé, et une envie de bien faire, que même lorsque Steve avait du mal, il appréciait tout de même.  
Steve ne pouvait nier que sa relation avec Tony était compliquée.  
Mais parfois, elle se simplifiait – ou l'inverse ? – quand il s'approchait de lui, pour le laisser lui voler un baiser.

Il l'aimait. Assez pour rester avec lui, assez pour se sentir bien.  
Parce que c'était indéniable : Tony était son nouveau rêve.

Fin 


	6. Le jour et la nuit

Le jour, il était cet homme immense par sa richesse et son intelligence. Cet homme que tous les paparazzis s'efforçaient d'aller photographier. Comme une bête rare, comme quelque chose qu'il fallait à tout prix montrer tant c'était impressionnant.  
Le jour, il était Iron Man. Celui qui combattait le mal, qui savait innover dans ses armures. Ce leader qui même sans plan parvenait à s'en sortir. Cet homme valeureux aux yeux de tous, surtout aux yeux d'un certain adolescent araignée.  
Le jour il était si éclatant qu'il brillait comme jamais.

Et puis, alors que tout le monde allait se coucher, que les flashs des appareils photos se lassaient et s'en allaient, et que le soleil s'endormait… La nuit pointait le bout de son nez.  
Et il devenait ce qu'il était vraiment.  
Du moins, il ne le devenait pas. Il l'était toujours.  
Simplement, que de jour, quand le soleil brillait, cette partie qu'il gardait en lui se voyait moins.  
De jour, il était Iron Man et personne ne faisait attention à Tony Stark.  
Tony Stark l'angoissé. Tony Stark qui se demandait s'il plaisait réellement à Peter Parker par ses actions ou par ce qu'il était. Tony Stark qui se demandait si ce qu'il faisait était bien.  
Tony Stark qui se sentait minuscule, et qui ne voulait qu'une chose : se cacher encore derrière son argent et son génie qui lui semblait être les seules choses pouvant encore le sauver.

Alors, quand le jour se couchait, et que la nuit faisait sa redoutable apparition, Steve venait, et le serrait contre lui. Tony ne comptait même plus les secondes ni même les minutes, qu'il mettait à continuer de lui caresser le dos. Il se laissait juste faire, comme si soudain toutes ses angoisses étaient illuminées par un nouveau soleil.  
Et bientôt, Steve le couchait, Steve restait vers lui. Steve partageait avec lui de l'amour, quelque chose dont Tony avait grandement besoin.

De cette façon, Tony n'était peut-être que Tony et pas Iron Man, mais au moins, si cela pouvait lui permettre d'avoir Steve, alors pourquoi pas.  
Il laissait la nuit passer, et lui redonner la force d'affronter le jour, au côté de celui qu'il aimait.

Fin.


	7. Jeu de cartes

Il y avait un côté amusant à balancer un pique, comme on perce un cœur sans se prendre le carreau.  
Restait qu'avec sa tête de trèfle, rétorquer aux gens sans réfléchir, Tony le faisait avec brio.  
Même à Steve et ses yeux bleus brillants, qui était plus intelligent que ce que Tony pouvait croire.  
Surtout à lui, comme si de tous les moyens possibles c'était la seule façon de le voir.  
Voir son sourire s'éclairer, et le voir s'élancer, et le voir s'avancer. Le voir et l'entendre, parce que Steve répondait.  
C'est comme ça, par des mots bien placés, des gestes presque déplacés, qu'ils s'exprimaient.  
Pourtant, Tony ne faisait que jouer avec le feu, pour sentir l'eau de ses yeux presque l'ébranler.  
Parce que Steve était un vent tranquille qui parfois devenait ce mélange de glace et d'orage prêt à tout écraser.  
Il y avait autant de douleur et de côté vexant à entendre Steve fustiger comme jamais.  
Mais tellement de plaisir, à l'observer s'exprimer sans expression ni guillemets.  
Tranchant presque comme une lame, lui qui était pourtant le bouclier, la protection.  
Seulement, Tony préférait Steve malgré tout, au-delà de toute prétention.  
Pas que pour son talent de lui tenir tête et de ne jamais se laisser marcher dessus.  
Simplement parce que Steve avait cette personnalité contrastée, et ses yeux bleus illuminés.  
Alors tant pis si le brun souffrait de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire durant cette confrontation.  
Ce qui comptait c'était de pouvoir voir Steve et de lui parler, sans jamais s'arrêter. Le garder pour lui. Ne jamais le quitter.  
Et peut-être qu'à force de s'approcher, pouvoir l'effleurer, l'enlacer, l'embrasser. Fermer ses lèvres aux propos parfois douloureux pour n'y obtenir que le plaisir d'être aimé.

Fin


	8. Relation changeante

**Note :** Quand j'ai relu la fic, je me rappelais plus ce que j'avais écris et… Hahaha. Bah enjoy.

Il fut un ennemi. Du moins, un objet de jalousie. Parce que Howard n'avait que son nom à la bouche. _Et tu sais, Steve croyait que la fondue c'était_. Comme si Tony n'était qu'une mouche. Comme s'il avait pu crier pour exister sans que ça serve, même autant qu'il le pouvait.  
Il devint un allié. Celui qui venait de se réveiller. Celui qui avait passé son temps à être congelé. _Steven Rogers, le Capitaine America et son saint bouclier_. Celui qui pourrait aider ce nouveau groupe qu'ils formèrent. Celui qui pourrait avec lui, guider les Avengers.  
Et Tony malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, décida de lui faire confiance.  
Il arriva au stade d'ami. Ou au moins, quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Tony l'accepta dans son espace personnel. Tony le laissa parler, et le laissa exister, le laissa s'attacher, se laissa l'apprécier. Celui qui fut sa jalousie devint une raison de sourire un peu. De se marrer un coup. De se moquer légèrement.  
Et il atteignit le stade suprême. Celui que Pepper pensait avoir la place pour toujours. Ce stade qui foudroya Tony, le manquant de le faire arrêter de vivre. Parce que son cœur artificiel battait trop vite, trop fort quand Steve laissait ses yeux tomber sur ceux de Tony.  
L'amour que Tony éprouva pour Steve le laissa pantois mais il ne s'en décrocha pas.

Jusqu'à ce que le destin en décide autrement.

Steve est son ennemi.  
C'était un fait qu'il n'arrive pas à avaler, à admettre, à accepter, à remettre.  
Steve se tiens devant lui, cet ami, cet amant, sous un air fier et une lueur rouge l'envahissant totalement. Bouclier étoilé devenant symbole d'un groupuscule dangereux et malsain, aux têtes innombrables.  
Steve est son ennemi, et se tiens devant lui, avec une arme. Lui qui fut le défenseur, lui qui était à présent l'assassin.  
Steve est son ennemi, et le cœur de Tony s'arrête.  
 _Une dernière fois._

Fin


	9. Barcelone la belle

**Note :** Euh faut pas chercher quand se passe cette fic, mais je dirais après Civil War mais c'est quasi improbable hahahahaha  
 **Note 2 :** C'est une fic assez chou, sans trop de « logique » mais ça se voulait surtout chou.

\- Barcelone, avait répété Steve, quand Tony lui avait dit ça  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ca nous changera les idées, et qui sait, les espagnols auront peut-être besoin de nous !  
\- Tu penses ?  
\- C'est toi qui voulais sauver plus de vie.  
\- Pourquoi Barcelone ?  
\- Tu n'aimes pas l'art nouveau, Steve ?

Steve eut un silence, l'air de se demander ce que pouvait bien être l'art nouveau. Avant que Tony ne lui montre :

\- C'est….Organique, lâcha Steve avec un sourire : mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu veux aller à Barcelone, Tony.  
\- Parce que, Barcelone, le soleil, le musée de Dali et ses tableaux… Ça pourrait même plaire à Scott, Dali adorait dessiner des fourmis.  
\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Tony….

Le brun paru faire une moue, avant de soupirer :

\- Fais-moi confiance, Capitaine. Pour une fois, suis mes ordres à moi. Et quand je dis qu'on va à Barcelone, on va à Barcelone.

Tentant de lire sur son visage, Steve ne perçu rien de bien précis pouvant lui permettre d'obtenir plus d'informations, et il finit par accepter. Ils iraient donc à Barcelone.

\- Et puis, je suis sûr que Wanda a du bronzage à rattraper. Tu as vu son teint ? Se permit quand même de rajouter Tony.

Steve secoua la tête en souriant.

Arrivant à Barcelone, ils passèrent un bon moment. Les Avengers se croyaient en vacances, et Clint l'était carrément, vu qu'il avait même emmené une paille et un cure dent en forme de parasol, et avait dormi la moitié du trajet.  
Ce fut sur la place de Catalogne pourtant que le plus exotique se passa.

Quand Tony se mit à genou devant Steve et le demanda en mariage.  
Steve ne s'y attendait sûrement pas. Pourtant, cela faisait un an, que son lit avait fusionné avec celui de l'inventeur.  
La joie l'envahi, et il finit par accepter. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est l'étrange hochage de tête de Tony en direction de tout le reste des avengers.

Ni de se retrouver à l'église le lendemain, prêt à se marier.  
Il aurait pu mettre les points sur les I. Dire à Tony qu'il abusait d'aller aussi vite, qu'il aurait voulu un peu organiser le mariage. Mais il voyait bien dans les yeux de son futur mari qu'il était trop heureux de lui offrir ça. Qu'il avait déjà tout prévu. Même de réserver la Sagrada Familia alors que c'était presque improbable.  
Et puis, tout le monde semblait prêt à participer aux mariages, puisqu'apparemment ils étaient tous au courant.  
Et puis, Tony était Tony. Steve n'avait pas été tant surpris de voir qu'il avait fait ça.

Alors il avait fini par accepter.  
Et dire oui au moment important, alors que Bucky se tenait derrière, comme son témoin pendant que Sam et James se disputaient la place du témoin de Tony.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de l'église, Steve murmura

\- « Barcelone ça sera cool tu verras » hein.  
\- Ca ne t'as pas plu, Cap' ?  
\- Oh…. Si. Tu as même pensé à mon témoin. Mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir un peu moins la surprise.  
\- Promis, si je tombe enceint tu seras le premier prévenu avant que je n'atteigne le premier mois.

Steve eut un léger rire, et ils sortirent de l'église, sous le soleil de Barcelone, de sa chaleur, et du bonheur qu'il leur offrait.  
Bien que quelques minutes plus tard, Steve et Tony partirent en avion parce que « allez maintenant, le voyage de noce ! ». Steve sentit que son voyage n'allait pas en finir, et les surprises non plus.

Fin.


	10. Voler plus haut

\- Tu sais que si je tombe, ou que tu me lâches, je tombe vraiment.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais que si je tombe, je serais attiré au sol comme un aimant ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et pourtant tu veux quand même que je te grimpe dessus, que tu me soulèves et qu'on vole.  
\- Tu as un meilleur choix, Cap ?

Steve réfléchit un instant, en observant la situation. L'ennemi était dans les airs, son bouclier pourrait toujours le frapper que ça ne serait pas si pratique. Il eut un soupir, avec un petit sourire légèrement amusé. Après tout, Tony ayant retiré partiellement son masque, affichait un sourire enfantin, du gamin prêt à tester un truc au hasard qui a l'air « trop cool ». Alors comment ne pouvait-il pas en sourire ?

\- Très bien. Tiens-moi bien.

Deux secondes plus tard, Steve était contre l'armure de Tony et il volait. Tony se permit une remarque sur le fait que les muscles ne pesaient pas léger, mais leur duo sembla efficace : rapidement, l'ennemi fut abattu à coup de blaster et de bouclier.  
Ne restait alors que Tony tenait Steve dans les airs, le calme qui était revenu, et le Capitaine eut l'occasion d'observer le ciel depuis un point de vue presque vertigineux. D'au-dessus, et même s'ils n'étaient pas si haut, il était amusant de voir comme la ville ressemblait à tout un tas de lumières allumées, comme les pièces d'un trésor à dérober.

Steve laissa Tony retirer lentement son masque alors qu'ils planaient au-dessus des airs :

\- Alors Cap, voler, c'est comment ?  
\- Etrangement impressionnant et minuscule en même temps.  
\- C'est ce que tu dis sur moi aussi ?

Steve eut un léger rire et haussa les épaules :

\- Vas savoir Tony… Mais… Je retiens une chose : la ville brille autant que tes yeux.

Tony eut comme un arrêt, le temps de recevoir le compliment. Il eut un petit sourire, et approcha son visage, donc ses yeux, de Steve qu'il tenait toujours

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. Répondit Steve avec un petit sourire.  
\- C'est parce qu'ils ont devant eux un merveilleux trésor.

Et sans laisser le temps à Steve de répondre, il alla l'embrasser, là, dans les airs. 


	11. Le sens des yeux de Steve

**Note :** Il faut savoir que j'ai écris cette fic durant la nuit du FOF (pour plus d'infos, mp), où le thème était « Sémantique ».

Dans les yeux de Steve, il y avait pleins de choses à comprendre. Ça pouvait aller dans tous les sens, et de toute évidence, des sens, il y en avait beaucoup.  
Quand il plissait son regard comme ça, que ses yeux devenaient orageux, il était facile de comprendre ce que cela signifiait : attention, je ne suis pas content, je peux taper du poing sur la table.  
Mais Tony songea que c'était moins pire que quand ses yeux devenaient aussi froid que la glace dans laquelle il avait été pris de nombreuses années. Que dans ces moments là, le sens de ce regard était simple : si tu sors une seule parole de travers, tu vas goûter à mon "Fiston, écoute moi bien"  
Tony n'aimait pas ce regard, parce qu'il n'aimait pas être pris de haut, et encore moins par une personne qu'il appréciait comme ça.  
Non ce que Tony préférait, c'était quand les yeux de Steve prenaient la couleur du ciel bleu. Celui où il n'y a aucune alerte de tempête. Ce sens là, c'était celui qu'il adorait le plus. Parce qu'il y comprenait que dans ces moments là, la voie était libre, tout allait bien, et il pouvait même l'embêter un peu qu'il ne se ferait pas dévorer par quelque chose de blessant.  
Ces yeux avaient la couleur du ciel.  
Le ciel bleu. Avec des oiseaux, un soleil brillant.  
L'amour qui volait.  
Ses lèvres qui venaient toucher celle de Steve, en se plongeant dans ce regard qui lui rappelait tant, pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Déchiffrer les yeux de Steve, et en comprendre le sens de chaque regard, c'était son jeu favori, parce qu'avec ça, Tony devenait pro en la matière de savoir quand pouvoir profiter de ses lèvres et de son lui tout entier.


	12. Le poème

**Note :** Fanfic écrite durant la nuit du FOF sur le thème « Veine »  
 **Note 2 :** …Aloooors…. Hm j'avais le premier vers, et du coup ça a donné un poème et je sais pas. Enjoy ? J'dis pas que je suis un très bon poète, j'suis qu'un koala, hein, mais c'était rigolo…

C'était une parole vaine, que de dire que je n'avais pas eu de veine.  
De me croire à l'abri de mes sentiments, j'étais quelque peu dément.  
Je pensais quoi ? Que ça ne se verrait pas ?  
Même moi je le savais, que quoi je fasse, jamais je n'y échapperais.

Il fallait juste qu'il se pointe devant moi, avec ses yeux bleus rempli d'émoi.  
Il fallait dire, que c'est ce qui me faisait craquer, avec son air impétueux.  
Et d'un coup, je perdais tout sens de logique, c'était magique.  
Presque si j'en perdais pas mes mots, que j'oubliais de le regarder de haut.

Avant ça n'arrivait pas, avant j'étais à l'abri de cet appât,  
Que j'ai fini par trop fréquenter, ainsi l'amour a fini par me capturer.  
Je suis un scientifique, et je reconnais que ce sentiment est magnifique.  
Bien que peu rationnel, mais j'ai compris que ce n'est pas l'essentiel.

Alors sans logique, ni rationalité, je sais que je suis mal tombé.  
Qu'un choix, je n'en ai absolument pas.  
Mes lèvres se rapprochent. Aux siennes, elles s'accrochent.  
Et nous partageons un baiser que je ne cesse de profiter.

Au final, j'ai plus de chance que je le pensais dans ma malchance.  
Je me retrouve épris, d'un homme que l'amour a aussi pris.  
C'est la première fois que je me sentis autant en joie.  
Et ses lèvres si jolies, jamais je ne lui rendis.


	13. Bisou sur la joue

**Note :** Fanfic écrite durant une nuit du FOF sur le thème « Bisou » (pour plus d'info, merci de me mp)

C'était juste un bisou. Sur la joue. Là, comme ça. Parce que... Parce qu'il n'avait même pas bu. C'était juste un bisou. Au hasard, pour essayer. Parce que la joue de Steve se tenait devant lui, parce qu'elle était là, à l'air douce, à l'air pulpeuse. Sa joue rouge, sa joue en effet douce. Et ce bisou. Ce bisou qu'il manqua de faire dériver pour atteindre une autre partie du visage, avant de revenir sur Terre.  
C'était juste un bisou alors ? Oui, juste un bisou.  
Mais il n'y avait qu'en France ou ça paraissait normal. Faire un bisou sur la joue pour dire bonjour, pour dire au revoir, pour dire merci, pour dire s'il te plait, pour dire je t'en supplie.  
Ici, dans le pays du Capitaine, aux USA, ce n'était pas pareil.

Un bisou, même sur la joue, ça voulait tout dire.  
Surtout quand Tony recula, et que ses propres joues avaient la couleur des tomates.

Mais, comme pour répondre à son bisou sur la joue,  
Steve décida d'aller visiter lui aussi le visage de Tony. Il alla découvrir ses lèvres.  
Ce n'était pas un bisou.  
C'était un baiser. Un grand. A aimer, et à profiter.


	14. Rêve d'enfant

**Note :** Fic écrite sur le défi « Vérité ou mensonge » où je me suis retrouvé à devoir écrire sur « Tu as déjà voulu faire le même métier qu'un de tes parents » 

Depuis qu'il était petit, Tony voyait tout ce que faisait son père. Lui, le grand Howard Stark, dirigeant d'une entreprise connu internationalement. Lui, celui qui avait aidé comme jamais lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Lui, qui de fait, s'imposait par sa prestance, et son génie.  
Tony, déjà jeune, savait qu'il avait hérité de l'intelligence de son père.  
Ca lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il s'imaginait déjà devenir comme lui. Faire le même métier que lui. Construire pleins de choses, inventer toujours, révolutionner le monde par toutes ces choses, et qu'on l'acclame comme jamais.  
Même si au fond de lui, Tony avait l'impression que créer des armes n'était pas la solution, et que ce n'était pas obligatoire.

Et puis, il devait bien avouer, qu'il avait un autre projet : lui, son génie, il voulait l'utiliser certes pour rester riche et tout ce qui allait avec… Mais au fond, le petit Tony savait très bien ce qu'il voulait devenir. Il voulait être comme son idole : Captain America.  
Il voulait être un héros. 

Et pendant que Howard lui comptait les aventures du grand et du fort Steven Rogers qui avait détroussé HYDRA à lui tout seul, Tony s'imaginait user de son génie pour devenir comme Captain America.

Il était loin de se douter que ses vœux se réaliseraient. Et plus encore. Qu'il rencontrerait Steven Rogers.  
Mais il ne regrettait pas. Loin de là. Tony, souvent, se disait qu'il avait bien fait de se sortir de la voie de son père, périlleuse et pas si bonne que ça… Surtout après ce qu'il avait vu en Afghanistan…  
Mais bien la voie de son idole, et à présent ami : la voie de la justice.

Après tout, c'était sûrement grâce à ça qu'ils s'étaient plu, et que plus encore, ils avaient fini ensemble. Si proches, à se dévorer les lèvres du regard ou réellement.

Fin


	15. Tâches ménagères

**Note :** Fic écrite sur le défi « 100 façons de dire je t'aime » où j'ai écris sur « J'ai fait la vaisselle »  
 **Note 2 :** Donc dans cette fic, Steve et Tony viennent de définitivement se mette ensemble.

Maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Après tout, Steve avait pendant longtemps vécu tout de même à la tour des Avengers, donc au final… C'était pareil. Juste que maintenant, Tony et lui partageaient le même lit. A leur grand plaisir.

Et puis, il y avait cette étrange façon de Tony de se conduire, comme s'il voulait que Steve ait vraiment l'impression de vivre avec lui.

\- J'ai fait un rôti.

Avait-il dit, l'air jovial alors que la cuisine était salie par des expériences bien étranges avant que Tony n'accepte de suivre normalement la recette au lieu de faire preuve de créativité.

\- J'ai fait notre lit.

Avait-il dit, avec un petit sourire en coin, d'un air de dire « tu viens on va le défaire là maintenant tout de suite ».

\- J'ai passé l'aspirateur

Avait-il dit en tenant un caleçon à Steve qui avait trainé dans un coin de sous leur lit. Faisant au passage rougir légèrement le capitaine qui aurait préféré qu'il ne le trouve pas.

Steve appréciait toutes ses petites choses, ses façons que Tony avait à prouver qu'il l'aimait en voulant qu'il se sente chez lui. Et ce, bien qu'il vivait déjà ici, et qu'ils ne furent pas seul.  
Alors, Steve décida de lui rendre la pareille. Et, rempli d'amour, comme on dit des je t'aime, il s'approcha de Tony avant de presque murmurer :

\- J'ai fait la vaisselle.

L'embrassant ensuite avec précaution et avec tout l'amour du monde.

Fin


	16. Sortons à la mer

**Note :** Dans cette fic, il y a deux références : la seule ligne de dialogue est tiré de la rencontre de mes parents (wouhou !) et l'autre référence est à trouver mais viens de Sherlock Holmes 2.

Au début il n'y avait rien, sinon l'eau. Lui qui finissait au fond, le vide, les ténèbres arrivant petit à petit.  
Il avait l'air bête, Tony, à se noyer comme ça.  
Sortons à la mer pour pouvoir profiter de la vaste étendue de l'eau. Du moins, ce n'était pas la mer, mais un océan gigantesque qui commençait à le happer vers le vide.  
Sortons, buvons du sel, Clint avait déjà mis son maillot de bain.  
Comment il s'était noyé déjà ? Oh, sûrement parce que Thor avait encore fait l'idiot. Que Clint avait peut-être un peu poussé le bouchon trop loin, que Natasha avait poursuivi Wanda, que… Trop de raisons, et trop à réfléchir.

Tony réfléchissait à sa situation. Du moins comme il pouvait, son cerveau se remplissant d'eau à son tour.  
Pouvait-il appeler son armure ? Pas sûr.  
Friday sentirait-il son rythme cardiaque diminuer ? Certainement.  
Pourtant personne ne venait.  
Fermant les yeux, il soupira dans l'eau.  
Jusqu'à ce que dans le bleu de l'océan, deux yeux bleus ciel ne surgissent pour venir le cueillir.

L'air déterminé. L'air prêt à le sauver.  
Tony les vit, songea au fait que c'était une bien belle vision avant de rendre l'âme, et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il aperçut.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'on dansait la polka sur son torse, ce qui n'avait absolument rien de confortable. Et qu'il tousse et ouvre les yeux.

Il était sur la plage.

Steve était vers lui, puisqu'il avait pratiqué le massage cardiaque.  
Tony, encore abasourdi et sonné par l'effet de se noyer ne put que se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait. Sur Steve mouillé, ses yeux bleus brillant encore plus au soleil.  
Ses yeux bleus dans lequel il accepterait de se noyer à nouveau.  
Ses yeux bleus dans lequel il se noyait déjà.

\- ….Oh les beaux yeux bleus…. Un sourire de toi…. Et….

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Peut-être parce que Steve se mit à sourire, et que Tony devait bien le récompenser de l'avoir sauvé non ?  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Approchant son visage si près, attiré comme un aimant par ce regard bleu qui le fascinait.

Fin.


	17. Coiffure matinale

**Note :** Fic écrite sur le défi des 100 façons de dire je t'aime, où j'ai écris donc sur « Viens ici, laisse moi arranger ça »

Tony ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, en se levant de bon matin. Déjà, il n'allait pas croiser Clint qui pionçait certainement comme un bienheureux dans un coin – probablement pas trop loin de Natasha -. Ensuite, il était trop tôt pour qu'il distincte quelque chose, ou que quelqu'un soit réveillé  
Il avait la tête ailleurs, l'esprit dans le sommeil, et un bout de son cerveau réfléchissait pourtant déjà à l'amélioration de son armure.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se fit un café. Commençant à le boire, il vit une silhouette. Il la reconnu sans trop de mal. Après tout, Steve était reconnaissable de loin, lui si grand avec sa carrure et ses yeux bleus. Et sa blondeur.  
Sa blondeur pleine d'épis.

Tony eut un arrêt. Contemplant ce qui se tenait devant lui.  
Posa sa tasse de café à côté de lui, et alors que Steve allait prononcer un mot, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour aller l'embrasser.

Steve se laissa faire. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas le premier baiser que Tony lui faisait, ni le dernier.  
Mais il fut tout de même surpris d'en recevoir un si matinal.

\- ...Pourquoi ce baiser ?  
\- C'est à cause de tes cheveux tout décoiffés le matin…  
\- Tu aimes ça ?  
\- Hmhm.

Steve eut un léger rire, et passa une main dans ses propres cheveux pour essayer de les recoiffer quand même. Peut-être parce qu'il aimait toujours les garder bien coiffés. Habitude de militaire.

\- Non fais pas ça !  
\- ...Mais  
\- Mais rien du tout. J'ai dit que j'aimais ça.

Tony prit la main de son petit ami :

\- Allez, viens-ici. Laisse-moi, arranger ça.

Il le dit avec beaucoup d'amour, et se serra contre Steve, l'embrassant à nouveau, alors que sa main libre vint se poser dans les cheveux du Capitaine pour les désorganiser à nouveau.  
Se retirant doucement, Tony eut un petit sourire amusé en regardant les cheveux en bataille du blond :

\- C'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

C'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

Fin


	18. Là et partout

Il fallait croire que Tony était partout.  
Là pour Bruce quand celui-ci manquait de tout casser. Là pour Thor quand celui-ci avait un problème avec Asgard. Là pour Peter Parker qu'il avait quasiment adopté. Là pour Natasha et Clint qui étaient ses alliés du SHIELD. Pas là au début, pour Coulson qu'il préféra ignorer, mais qu'il finit par accepter. Là pour rendre Pietro et Wanda amers quant à son entreprise. Là pour sentir son propre missile lui exploser à la figure.  
Là pour que Hank Pym puisse le détester parce qu'il ressemblait à son père au moins de loin.

Tony était partout. Que ça soit bien ou mal.

Et sa bouche aussi. En tout cas, Steve pouvait en témoigner. La bouche de Tony avait déjà parcouru tant de distance. Entre son cou, sa bouche, son front, même son nez. Et parfois plus bas. Allant du torse à vous savez quoi.  
Tony était partout pour le corps de Steve, et il laissa même sa marque dans son cou, marque rouge, d'un baiser qui avait duré trop longtemps.  
Et Steve fit avec.

Après tout, il était pareil. Omniscient. Là pour Bucky quand celui-ci revint à la surface du monde. Là pour soutenir les troupes. Là pour Peggy qui touchait à sa fin. Là pour Coulson qui faisait son pom pom boy.  
Là et partout.

Mais surtout dans le cou de Tony. Qu'il alla marquer aussi, pour annoncer simplement :  
"Regardez, moi aussi je suis passé, moi aussi je suis là et Tony, vous pouvez l'apprécier ou non, mais moi je l'aime"

Et ce fait fit qu'ils allèrent plus loin qu'être juste partout avec leur bouche ou leurs mains.  
Ils fusionnèrent simplement, partageant ce met délicieux de sous les draps.


	19. La Grande Odalisque

**Note :** Fic écrite sur le tableau de la Grande Odalisque de Ingres

Elle était belle, son corps étendu dans toute sa longueur. Correspondant en tout point aux canons de beauté que la société pouvait espérer, maigre mais pas trop, de grands yeux clairs, un visage symétrique. Et sa peau immaculée de toute imperfections, sinon quelques grains de beautés présents ici et là. Elle donnait envie d'être touchée. Embrassée. Caressée. Aimée.  
Tellement fort.

Bien sûr, elle ne possédait pas que cette attirance physique qui faisait qu'elle se rendait désirable. Elle était aussi intelligente, avait de la conversation, était cultivée, avec du sarcasme. Personne ne pouvait demander mieux au final.  
En tout cas, lui, ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

Elle était belle, parfaite, et il lui faisait face. Parce qu'après tout, le lit sur lequel elle se trouvait, était le sien. Il se laissa sourire, il avait envie d'elle bien sûr. Il s'approchait déjà pour pouvoir partager son corps avec elle, pour pouvoir en profiter, pour pouvoir la découvrir, être avec et...

Et son portable qui sonna.

\- Oh, désolé j'ai oublié d'enlever la sonnerie.

Parce que Tony comptait bien le faire pour un moment d'intimité, tout de même, ça aurait été idiot sinon. Mais avant, il regarda son téléphone, qui montrait un message de Steve.  
Il se laissa sourire un peu.  
Oubliant soudainement la superbe fille qui était juste devant lui, et avec qui il voulait partager un peu de bon temps.

Steve qui lui demandait juste de venir pour un point à faire sur l'éventuelle prochaine mission, point stratégique, mais qui ne requérait pas la présence de Tony tout de suite.  
Pourtant, continuant de sourire, il leva les yeux vers la fille :

\- J'ai un empêchement, une urgence. Tu trouveras de quoi t'occuper, j'en suis sûr, sinon demande à Jarvis.

Et avant même de laisser le temps à la personne de répondre, Tony était déjà parti.  
Plus tard, il se retrouva avec les autres Avengers pour fait le point sur le fameux point stratégique qu'il avait discuté avec Steve. Bien que Thor ne fut pas là à cet instant. Il raconta l'histoire de la fille.

\- Et tu l'as quitté, là, comme ça ? demanda Clint en levant un sourcil  
\- Il fallait bien faire ce point non ?  
\- Tu as quitté une femme parfaite pour Steve, moi c'est tout ce que je retiens, sortit Natasha

Tony se sentit rougir et secoua la tête.

\- Mais non.

Pourtant, après que la rousse ait affirmé cela, tout le monde paru être d'accord avec elle. Même Steve, au vu du petit sourire qu'il eut. Et si Tony parvint à contourner le sujet, il n'empêcha que pour tout le monde le fait était établi : Tony était amoureux de Steve, un point c'est tout.

Restait à ce que tout cela se concrétise, et que son lit se fasse occuper alors par la bonne personne...


	20. L'homme qui contemplait la mer de nuage

**Note :** Fic écrite sur le tableau « L'homme qui contemplait la mer de nuages » de Caspar Friedrich (et accessoirement un de mes deux tableaux préférés de toute l'histoire de l'art)  
Note 2 : Fic écrite aussi sur le mot « chanceux » pour le mois des Fiertés

Là dans son armure, il était bien, si fort, si grand, et voilà qu'il volait, si haut, si loin. Tony pouvait aller où il voulait, il avait réussi là où Icare avait fondu, il avait réussi là où tout le monde craignait le pire. Il avait conquis le ciel, avec son seul corps qui s'envolait toujours. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas totalement lui-même, juste un humain volant, peut-être qu'il avait quand même cette armure qui le protégeait de la mort, et avait assez d'énergie pour le laisser s'envoler.

Mais Tony volait, et ça, rien ni personne ne pourrait lui retirer.

La première fois qu'il avait essayée, il avait ressenti une immense joie, il avait été comme un enfant, et chaque fois qu'il le faisait, c'était toujours pareil. C'était comme redécouvrir combien le monde était beau, même par-dessus les nuages.

Le monde si immense et son horizon infini aux couches de nuages d'où dépassaient parfois quelques chanceux bouts d'immeubles.  
Peut-être que de temps en temps, cette vue était vertigineuse, d'autres fois, signe de la fin, comme contre Obadiah, ou contre les aliens que l'autre infâme dieu avait ramené.

Mais elle restait superbe et magnifique, et Tony n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour s'en passer.

Et, quand Steve, le capitaine fier l'observait alors qu'il redescendait, Stark se disait que jamais il ne comprendrait le plaisir d'aller par-dessus les nuages et de les contempler. Il ne pourrait que contempler la chance qu'avait Tony d'aller au-dessus de tout.

Il y songea encore, alors qu'il se tenait devant lui, et que leurs yeux se croisaient. L'un possédait la terre dans son regard, et l'autre, ce ciel que Tony ne cessait jamais d'apprécier voir quand il pouvait s'en donner l'occasion.

Et quand il voyait Steve, il se rappelait combien il était chanceux de voir le ciel au-dessus d'eux, de se mettre à sa hauteur plutôt que d'être surplombé par lui.

Alors que pour atteindre le visage du capitaine, pour pouvoir toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes, il était obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

Juste un peu. Juste assez.

Et enfin, quand Tony voyait le regard de Steve comme il voyait la mer de nuages, il ressentait la même joie que là-haut, tout là-haut. Si bien, si libre. Avec la tendresse de leur baiser en plus.

Si doux. Cotonneux. Nuageux.  
Ils profitaient juste de cette chance, de s'aimer.

Tony n'avait pas besoin de son armure pour atteindre le ciel, quand il était devant Steve.


	21. A fleur de peau

**Note :** Pour la petite anecdote, cette fic devait être à quoi devait ressembler la fin du chapitre 3 de la fic « Savoir Être » (qui est un recueil de fics sur Tony)

Personne ne devait le toucher. Personne ne devait le voir. Ni l'approcher. Ni le frôler. Ni comprendre. Encore moins lire sur son visage. Son visage devait rester fermé. Fermé. A clé. Verrouillé. Définitivement. Personne ne devait savoir, c'était ça surtout. Personne ne devait apprendre la vérité.

Tony faisait tout pour ça. Pour se retenir. Pour ne rien montrer. Alors qu'au fond de lui vivait une tempête. Avec l'orage de la colère, la pluie menaçant de tomber dru. Et lui qui luttait comme un idiot.  
Ses angoisses lui arrachaient le ventre. Il avait un ours qui griffait tout son estomac. La pression. La tension. L'angoisse. Continuer de savoir respirer. Il ne devait pas oublier comment on faisait.

Parce qu'il était hors de question de craquer maintenant. Hors de question que quelqu'un le voit comme ça.  
Jamais, jamais. Même devant ses seuls et uniques amis.  
Tony se retenait. Alors qu'il était au bord de l'explosion. Bientôt, il étoufferait. C'était ça, de parfois ne plus se rappeler le besoin primaire de l'homme.

Combien de temps il y arriverait ?  
Il devait fuir. Partir. Ne pas revenir. Pas avant d'être calmé. Pas avant d'être sûr de savoir respirer.  
Il était à fleur de peau, il était plus fragile que du verre.  
Et il fuyait.  
Mais au moment où il atteint la porte, Tony rencontra un obstacle.

Deux bras tendus vers lui. Deux bras le réceptionnant pour le cacher, pour l'aider à ne plus voir le reste du monde. A ne plus savoir qu'il existe. Deux bras appartenant à un Capitaine si haut perché.  
Tony aurait voulu feuler comme un chat, mais il se rendit compte qu'il préférait juste ce câlin.  
Câlin qui le calma instantanément, surtout accompagné d'une voix qui lui dit :

\- Ca va aller, Tony.

Il se sentit mieux, et ferma les yeux. Se détendant totalement.  
Tony n'avait pas besoin de fuir pour aller se calmer en cachette.  
Il suffisait d'aller dans les bras de Steve pour que ça marche.


	22. Provocation

Il y avait une chose qui était sûre, c'est que Tony ne supportait pas le côté trop parfait du Capitaine. Toujours là à être quelqu'un de bien, à penser au plus grand nombre, et à d'abord défendre avant d'attaquer. C'était insupportable.  
Peut-être parce que son père, Howard Stark admirait ça chez le capitaine. Que tout le monde admirait ce type qui avant qu'Iron Man ne fasse son apparition, était la référence en matière de super héros.  
A y réfléchir, il était vrai que ce qui horripilait encore plus Tony, fut que l'image qu'on se faisait de Steven Rogers, n'était pas loin d'être la réalité.  
Trop parfait. Capitaine Parfait. Ça aurait dû être son nom.

Alors il n'était pas surprenant, que de ce point de vue-là, Tony ne faisait que provoquer Steve pour qu'il réagisse, qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre que ce type si "sublime".  
Sublime ? Non, horripilant, c'était tout. Oh il était indéniable que le capitaine n'était pas laid, mais tout de même... Il ne fallait pas abuser sur les mots.  
Ainsi, le brun provoquait le blond, dans le but de voir son côté sombre, son côté moins mignon, son côté moins parfait.

Et un jour, Steve retrouva Bucky. Fallait-il croiser ce type qui avait été lavé intégralement par Hydra, pour qu'enfin le capitaine montre qu'il n'était pas si bien que ça aux yeux des gens ? Apparemment. Puisqu'il fut désigné comme hors la loi, qu'il ne voulait pas signer ce foutu traité et que Tony se retrouva à devoir le confronter.

Tony regretta.  
Peut-être que finalement, Steve n'était pas si parfait, d'accord. Mais il lui manquait, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier.


	23. J'envoie valser

Note : Si y a des mots un peu chelous, c'est que de base je faisais un défi…  
Note 2 : Oh et c'est écrit sur « J'envoie valser » de Zazie

Ils avaient leurs moments. Et autant dire, que depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils en avaient énormément des moments. Des moments où leurs regards se croisaient, où leurs bras se serraient tout seul, des moments où ils s'embrassaient, où dans leur bouche résonnaient des mots plus doux que jamais. Ils avaient leurs moments. Au pluriel, et surtout pas compendieusement. Plus le moment durait, mieux ils se portaient, c'était un fait.  
Ils avaient aussi des moments plus matériels. Quand Tony s'efforçait de montrer à Steve tout ce qu'il avait pu rater. Tous les films, toutes les séries, tout cet aspect de la pop culture. Des moments où ils sortaient ensemble, en ville, où ils profitaient, main dans la main. Ces moments où Tony insistait pour acheter des choses à Steve, comme ce pendentif ours avec trois diamants incrustés.

Étrangement, ce n'était pas les moments préférés de Steve. Parce que pour lui, c'était bien trop superficiel.

Oh bien sûr, Tony lui faisait des cadeaux avec tout l'amour qu'il avait, sans arrière-pensée, sans avoir l'idée de pouvoir acheter le blond. De toute façon, cela faisait bien longtemps que le brun avait compris qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas l'acheter. L'aimer oui. Par contre.  
Steve préférait quand même les autres moments. Ceux qui avaient plus de sens. Ceux qui ne demandaient pas d'argent, ceux qui faisaient plaisir naturellement.  
Comme le moment où il caressa la joue de Tony. Bon. D'accord. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, parce qu'il était en train de travailler avec Bruce sur une idée qu'il avait eu. Une idée d'énergie qui pourrait aider les femmes nullipares, pour leur premier accouchement. L'idée était étrange, mais se voulait novatrice, et même si elle n'avait que peu de rapport avec les supers héros ou les sauvetages de monde, elle pourrait aider le monde de la santé. Et Steve avait caressé la joue de Tony à ce moment-là, il le trouvait mignon.

Il y avait aussi les moments, où Steve savait que Tony ne tenait plus. Qu'il n'allait pas bien, et qu'il faisait toujours semblant. Semblant, que la fontaine de la tristesse et de l'angoisse en lui, était bloquée. Mais c'était faux. Tony pouvait mettre tout le scotch qu'il voulait pour empêcher l'eau de couler, jamais cette fontaine ne serait étanche. Et ça, Steve le savait. Et sans même que le brun ne le manifeste, le blond venait le serrer contre lui.  
Ou aussi, il y avait les moments où Tony éternuait, que Bruce lui disait que les signes de sternutation signifiait un éventuel rhume, et que soudain, Steve arrivait et le recouvrait de sa veste, de son bonnet et de son écharpe.  
Il n'y avait pas besoin de cadeaux pour que les deux se sentent bien. Et auprès de Steve, Tony l'apprit.

\- Mais tu aimes quand même le pendentif ?  
\- Oui, Tony. Il est très beau ton pendentif. Et l'ours est très bien fait.  
\- Et tu sais il est très à la mode... Enfin, il a fait parler de lui.  
\- Tony...

Steve avait un petit sourire. Il savait que Tony justifiait parfois ces cadeaux. Parce que Steve lui avait dit. Que de toute évidence, il préférait l'amour ou cadeaux. Mais il savait que jamais Tony ne pensait à mal.

Il l'embrassa doucement. Ils pouvaient bien envoyer valser l'idée de se faire acheter, mais de sûr, celle d'aimer, ils n'étaient pas prêt de l'abandonner. Et puis, à y penser, Tony n'avait pas besoin d'acheter Steve. Celui-ci était ce trésor caché pendant des années, que Tony s'était approprié par leur couple.  
Et leur couple, était un joyau que personne ne pouvait détruire. Ca, c'était sûr.

Fin


	24. L'accouphène

**Note :** Petite fic cutinette faite sur le thème « L'un travaille loin de l'autre »

Parler de l'utilité de ses inventions à d'autres pays, qui ne voyaient qu'en lui le super héros qu'il avait montré à la face de tout le monde, ne lui apportait presque rien. Après tout, il n'y avait que lui qui parlait, et tout ça pour qu'on l'écoute à moitié. Parce que Tony connaissait par coeur la fin de ses interviews. C'était toujours pareil : « Et votre rôle d'Iron Man dans tout ça ? »

Son rôle d'Iron Man dans tout ça, ils pouvaient aller se le carrer profond, parce qu'il y avait bien plus important que lui, son rôle, et tout ce qui allait avec.  
Du moins à ses yeux.

Mais plus que l'ennui qu'il ressentait, il ressentait un manque. Si Steve avait été là….  
Un instant, il n'écouta pas la question de la conférence de presse, et pensa à Steve, sa main, sa bouche, son sourire.  
Il secoua la tête.

Steve était dans un autre pays, aux U.S.A, quand lui devait expliquer pourquoi ses inventions étaient utiles au-delà de son statut d'Iron Man, à une Europe sourde et peu concentrée.  
A y réfléchir, quand Steve était dans le coin, sourd et peu concentré, c'était Tony qui l'était.

\- Mr Stark, pouvez-vous nous dire….

C'était comme plonger sa tête dans l'eau, et n'entendre rien du tout. Parce qu'à la place, il semblait percevoir le visage de Steve, son sourire, son air impétueux. Sa main sur sa joue, ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

\- Mr Stark ?

Tony venait de prendre conscience du silence qui régnait autour de lui, et il supposa qu'il devait se ressaisir.  
Voilà, quand il pensait à Steve, c'était comme quand il était devant lui. Il était sourd et peu concentré.

\- Monsieur, désirez-vous appeler Mr Rogers ? lui demanda Jarvis  
\- Non, j'ai une conférence dans quelques instants et….  
\- Monsieur, vous avez cinq minutes.

Mais c'était insuffisant. Ca ne comblerait pas son manque. Et même cela l'empirait. Parce qu'après l'appel il se rappellerait qu'il n'était toujours pas vers lui. Et cela le désespérait plus, non ?

* * *  
\- Mr Stark, merci pour cette conférence, bien maintenant vous pouvez le retrouver autour d'un bon buffet et…

A nouveau. Comme un acouphène. Comme si on lui bouchait les oreilles. Tony eut même l'impression un instant de sentir les mains de Steve contre ses oreilles.  
Il aurait bien aimé.  
Mais il le verrait bientôt. Ce séminaire durait combien de temps ? Encore trois jours.

* * *  
\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez parmi nous, vos inventions sont des plus…

Tony sentait sa patience atteindre le bout, et il aurait bien aimé mettre court à cette discussion. Mais s'il faisait ça, il sentait que Pepper allait lui passer un savon.  
Alors il continua de sourire et de plaisanter comme si de rien n'était.

Que faisait Steve pendant ce temps ? Il lui manquait.  
Mais il le verrait bientôt. Bientôt. Quand ? C'était si long. Le buffet avait à peine démarré…

* * *

\- Et donc je vous affirme que…. Oh excusez-moi.

Son portable sonnait, et bien que ce fût malpoli, le reste de son entourage pouvait comprendre qu'il réponde. Anthony Stark était un homme occupé, il devait bien gérer ses affaires, après tout.  
Il vit à qui correspondait le numéro qui l'appelait et eut un arrêt.  
Hésita.  
Non, il n'hésita pas.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

C'était un mensonge.

Il décrocha, alors qu'il s'était éloigné de ces gens trop normaux dont la conversation était vide de sens.

\- Eh bien, je te manque déjà, lâcha Tony comme si lui-même n'était pas en manque de son interlocuteur  
\- Il faut croire que oui. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Je ne savais pas quand t'appeler, et je voulais être sûr que tu ne sois pas en train de travailler… répondit Steve, doucement  
\- Non non, tu ne me déranges pas, j'ai tout mon temps libre.

C'était aussi un mensonge.  
Mais pour Steve, il pouvait se rendre sourd et déconcentré à tout, et il devait bien l'avouer : la voix de Steve lui avait manqué, même depuis une journée.

\- Oh, très bien alors… Alors, ta journée ?

Bientôt, ce fut comme si ses oreilles se débouchaient. Comme s'il entendait mieux que jamais, et Tony se sentit sourire. Réellement.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, une heure plus tard, et qu'il revint au buffet, où tout le monde se demandait par quoi il avait été occupé, Tony redevint sourd, mais heureux. Alors c'était plus facile.  
Parce que Steve lui manquait moins, et qu'il lui avait promis de l'appeler le lendemain.  
Ça serait sa petite récompense de supporter ce séminaire ennuyeux.  
La voix de Steve dans son oreille, comme un murmure, qui lui disait un « Je t'aime » rempli de mille mots.  
Son acouphène à lui.

Fin


	25. Fantôme du passé

**Note :** Fic bien sûr alternative puisque bon, c'est pas du tout du tout comme dans les films vu comment c'est fait l'histoire xD

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Bucky, son meilleur ami, lui avait dit "Tu te fais du mal pour rien, à mon avis il est marié avec un gamin". Mais Steve avait insisté. Il revenait tout juste de la guerre. Le temps était passé, et les promesses s'étaient sûrement effritées. Mais il se rappelait de ce brun teigneux, embêtant, mais auquel il tenait, qui l'avait regardé, et lui avait dit "Capitaine, si tu survis à la guerre, on se mariera".

Mais la guerre avait duré, sans s'arrêter. Et si Steve avait survécu, Tony l'avait pourtant probablement oublié.

Preuve en est, qu'il n'était même pas venu le voir, que les lettres avaient cessées de venir, qu'il avait censé d'en écrire.

Silence complet.

Pourtant Steve avait besoin de vérifier, si tout était bien fini. Il alla frapper à la porte de cette grande maison, qui au moins, était toujours celle de Tony. Il se rappelait de ses moments où ils avaient partagé le lit qui se trouvait dans la seconde chambre dans le couloir à droite. Il eut un sourire en y repensant, attendant que la porte s'ouvre. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, il y avait une petite fille. Son cœur manqua un battement. Son grand corps se pencha vers la petite, et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il la détaillait, et reconnaissait en elle le visage de celui qu'il avait aimé si fort.

\- ...Bonjour ? Est-ce que ton papa est là ?

Il espérait quelque part qu'elle dise non, parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de confronter Tony. Quelque part, il se doutait soudain de ce que celui-ci était devenu. Marié, avec un enfant. "Je te l'avais dit", lui dirait Bucky quand il rentrerait.

\- Papaaaa ! Y a un monsieur à la porte ! Faut que tu viennes !

Alors, bientôt, déjà, se dessina la silhouette un peu plus vieillie de celui qui avait fait trembler son coeur comme jamais il y avait des années de cela. Tony n'avait pas bien changé, bien qu'on pouvait voir qu'il avait obtenu quelques rides. Le regard du brun s'écarquilla en voyant le blond. Comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Puis il y eut le silence gêné. Déjà, Steve aurait adoré observer cette scène de plus loin, de très loin, et ne pas en être acteur. Il préféra couper court.

\- Alors tu...

\- Oui, j'ai...

\- Je vois, mais tu sais...Ce n'est pas grave...

\- Steve, attends...

\- Je suis heureux de voir, que tu es heureux.

\- Steve, reste..., le suppliait Tony

\- Je ne veux pas empêcher ton bonheur.

\- Tu ne...

\- Je vais te laisser.

Mais alors que Steve allait partir, la petite main de la gamine le retint

\- Si papa dit que tu pars pas, tu pars pas !

\- Morgan...

Steve hésitait à se débattre, il ne voulait pas paraître mal devant cette enfant, devant son père surtout. Il voulait juste retrouver son meilleur ami, et la paix, enfin. Le moyen de redémarrer une nouvelle vie.

\- ...Reste, s'il te plaît... Il...Il n'y a plus qu'elle, tu sais. Je n'ai plus qu'elle, alors...

Il y avait des détails qui manquaient à tout ça, des trous dans cette histoire, allant du fait que Tony avait abandonné l'idée d'être avec Steve pour concevoir un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme pourquoi Tony était seul avec elle, mais... Mais cet air suppliant, ces yeux bruns, le faisaient à nouveau craquer.

Il soupira. Franchis le palier de cette maison dont il avait connu chaque recoins, et se dit qu'il verrait après. Bucky pourrait le disputer ensuite, mais il voulait... Juste ce dernier moment avec Tony. Ou plus encore. Peut-être, combler cette solitude, qui sait ? Les années n'étaient pas perdues.

Peut-être.


End file.
